


shiro and keith daily life when they go on a date

by BelowUs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowUs/pseuds/BelowUs
Summary: the title.





	shiro and keith daily life when they go on a date

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first crack fic ok. sooooooooo yeet

shiro woke up in his twin size bed next to tiny keith. he smiled, another day married to earths greatest hero and husband. yeet. shiro got up and started making breakfast. he made spicy noodles. as he was making breakfast he heard keith walk up behind him.

"SHiRO. ArE yOu eAtiNg mY nOodLESSSSSSS????.

"gAsP", shiro said. "STEP BACK KEITH THE NOODLES R MINE" ">;o 0h reaLLY shiro?? thats how it is huh??? tHATS HOW IT IS"???!?!?"

"ok fine have ur noodles im going to go eat the sunlight. love u"

"yeaH thats rite go eat the sunlight. the noodles are and will stay mine >:P" keith snatched the noodles and a kiss from shiro. shiro went outside and opened his mouth for the delicious sunlight to feed him.

"om nom nom nom yum yah thats totally good thats some good sunlight. delicious. i love this food. why dont i eat this more oft-" buzz buzz a fly went in his precious mouth. "oh. oh my. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. KEITH SAVE ME PLS IM SCARED". keith showed up in the door looking totally cool. a face mask, a pony tail, a robe, and his noodles in hand. "wheres that lil rat thats hurting you shiro?"

"in my mouth" shiro cried with a pouty face. keith opened his mouth and caught the fly and proceeded to beat it up. "YASS GO KEITH YOU IS MY HERO!!!"

"thats right fly you dont mess with my husband not today." Keith wrapped up the fly beating and brought shiro inside. "Shiro, i want to go on a date. It's boring here. Can you take me to a pizza place." 

"Of course we can go. but first i need to get money." 

"okay have fun getting money babe. love yuh"

"byeeeeeloveyoutoooooooooooo"

*currently at burger king* 

"THIS IS A STICK UP IM STEALING EVERYTHIGN ." shiro said looking like a hot villian

"oo steal me pls STEAL ME" a girl screamed. her mom then said shut up

"sorry i have a husband >;c if he were here he'd beat u up wah" shiro proceeded to get enough money for a date and before he left he thanked everyone and gave them all burgers. 

"what a nice hOT thief." one customer said as shiro walked out"

"KEITH GET UR PANTS ON WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME PIZZA AAAA"

"omg shiro ur the bessstttt. ily." shiro stood there like a proud husband.

They walked into the pizza place hand in hand. 

"oh mah gosh is that SHIRO THE HERO OMGGGG. FLASH FOR USS AAAAAA"

"OMG KEITH WHERES UR BOYFRIEND LANNCEEEEE OMG WAIT ARE U ALL UP ON UR BROTHER??? UM EW?? IS THIS LIKE A PRANK??

keith stared into these people's souls. He coldly said " shiro will not flash for you, and lance is not my boyfriend and shiro is not my brother, hes my hubby so you both get used to that fact and sink it deep in your thick skulls or i can help you with that with my blade." he then smiles and gives them their order. he then kills them and insead of eating pizza shiro and keith eat them. and kiss.

the end


End file.
